The present disclosure relates to preventing messaging attacks. In some cases, short messages, e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) messages, can be communicated in a communication network. A communication device may receive a short message and send a response short message. In some cases, these short messages can be formatted according to a standardized communications protocol, e.g., the SMS protocol.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.